


Cum, blood, and tears

by Anonymous



Series: The eh?? Collection [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Crying, Incest, Masturbation, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ok here's where I actually write a storyLike I said, hmu on oxmurphylovinoxo on tumblr babies
Relationships: Connor Murphy/Zoe Murphy
Series: The eh?? Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704781
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: anonymous





	Cum, blood, and tears

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, Badly written uwu 
> 
> Enjoy or hate it!

I'm completely alone in the house, both parents are at work and my psycho brother is put doing God's knows what, so I take the opportunity to masterbate. Fuck, it's been so long. I quickly close my computer, having no purpose for it right now and I slip my hand into my sweat pants. 

I rub my folds slowly as I try to process what to think about, suddenly, my brother comes into mind. Fuck that asshole, he's abusive and horrible. Yet, my fingers didn't stop moving as I thought of him, in fact, I only thought of my brother more.  
His strong hands grabbing me and pulling my weaker body over to kiss him, the way he'd grunt in my ear as he fucked me, how sexy he'd sound and how gentle he would be.

Fuck, I'm so wet. I wish he were here.  
I'm so disgusting.

"Connor~" I say, as I slide two fingers into my drenched pussy.

Suddenly my door opened and there he stood, my brother, panting heavily with his hard cock out. Fuck, it's even bigger than I imagined. Almost instantly, he growled and stomped over to me. "Fuck, come here!" He grabbed my arm, forcing me out of my chair and onto the bed and without warning, he started kissing me roughly.

He barely gave me a chance to process this, he was rough, he gripped and tugged my hair. It was painful and I winced.  
He didn't seem to care however, he just bit my lip, making it bleed. This was all overwhelming and I wanted it to be over.

Soon my shirt and pants were on the floor, and his pants and boxers were gone too. He ripped off my soaked panties and dropped them.

"G-get off of me" i said, trying to push him off but as expected, he was stronger.  
My bother got angry at this and slapped me, it stung and tears formed in my eyes. I'm scared.  
"You asked for this" he looked down at my body, lustfully and played with my nipples and squeezed my breasts.

A moan escapes my lips and I could tell he smirked. My eyes were focused on the ceiling, that's the only thing I can look at without wanting to cry. Suddenly and flinch as my brother pushes into my virgin vagina. He's not even gentle about it, which crushes me even more.

He slaps me again "You hurt me Zoe, for being the only child mom and dad cared about, now I get to fucking hurt you" he spat in my face. It broke me. I slowly began to cry and he chuckled. "Weak" he spat, reaching for my hair and pulling it again. 

His cock starts pumping into my tight cunt and I told onto him for support, he didn't seem to care, connor's only concern was cumming.  
He growled and thrusted faster, I wasn't ready and neither was my cunt. It was all so painful and all I could do is cry.  
My sniffles and sobs only made him more aggressive.

Soon, he was pounding into me without mercy, leaning down only to lick the tears off of my wet face. It made me shiver each time he went in for another lick along my soaked cheeks.  
"You wanted this didn't you? To be fucked like the useless bitch you are". The words made me feel gross but for some reason, my pussy got even more wet.

Luckily, some pleasure rose and I let out a moan or two, which made my brother grin, like he won or something. He lifted up my legs with ease and forced all of himself into me. Then he fucked me like I was nothing, my brothers cock was filling me and my body was loving it.

"I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck, you better cum or I'll cut you" after another slap, connor thrusted in once more and sprayed his cum into my pussy, dumping all of his seed into my awaiting vagina.

I didn't cum and I was scared but he just pulled out, grabbed his stuff, snapped a picture, and left.

He left a mess of cum and blood on my bed, when the door shut, I started crying loudly. I felt like such a whore for letting him use me and for liking it.

I did want my brother but not like this.


End file.
